The use of mobile electronic devices has become pervasive in society. It is often desirable for such mobile electronic devices to be as light as possible while retaining beneficial structural properties such as high rigidity and material strength. However, materials such as metals and carbon fibers that provide the best combination of weight, rigidity and strength may have detrimental effects to transmitted or received radio signals.